The present invention relates to a method and system that enables taking a precautionary action in a vehicle, such as providing a warning to a vehicle driver about a potentially difficult or hazardous driving condition on the road network.
Advanced driver assistance systems (“ADAS”), including active safety and fuel economy systems, have been developed to improve the comfort, efficiency, safety, and overall satisfaction of driving. Examples of these advanced driver assistance systems include adaptive headlight aiming, adaptive cruise control, lane departure warning and control, curve warning, speed limit notification, hazard warning, predictive cruise control, and adaptive shift control, as well as others. Some of these advanced driver assistance systems use a variety of sensor mechanisms in the vehicle to determine the current state of the vehicle and the current state of the roadway in front of the vehicle. These sensor mechanisms may include radar, infrared, ultrasonic and vision-oriented sensors, such as digital video cameras and lidar. Some advanced driver assistance systems also use digital map data. Digital map data can be used in advanced driver assistance systems to provide information about the road network, road geometry, road conditions and other items associated with the road and terrain around the vehicle. Digital map data is not affected by environmental conditions, such as fog, rain or snow. In addition, digital map data can provide useful information that cannot reliably be provided by cameras or radar, such as curvature, grade, bank, speed limits that are not indicated by signage, traffic and lane restrictions, etc. Further, digital map data can provide a predictive capability well beyond the range of other sensors or even beyond the driver's vision to determine the road ahead of the vehicle, around corners, over hills or beyond obstructions. Accordingly, digital map data can be a useful addition for some advanced driver assistance systems.
Although these kinds of systems provide useful features, there exists room for further improvements. For example, it would be useful to identify locations on the road network where a relatively high number of traffic accidents have occurred. However, statistics pertaining to accidents are maintained by various different administrative entities that use different formats, standards, reporting methods, reporting periods, etc. Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain consistent information about traffic accidents on roads in a large geographic region, such as the entire United States or Europe. Moreover, data indicating locations where a statistically large number of traffic accidents occur may not indicate the causes of the accidents or how accidents can be avoided.
Accordingly, it is an objective to provide a system that facilitates taking a precautionary action in a vehicle, such as providing a warning to a vehicle operator, when approaching a location where a traffic signal or stop sign is located along a curve in a road.